


Chocobro Princesses

by Final_fanatic_XV



Series: FFXV fanart [11]
Category: Disney - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Crossover, Disney, Drag, FFXV, Fanart, Funny, Gen, Hand Drawn, Male - Freeform, female - Freeform, genderbent, i hate drawing hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: A fanart of the chocobros mixed with Disney princesses.
Series: FFXV fanart [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Chocobro Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> Another AO3 person to do me how to make it so you don’t have to use a link, but I think he would be ashamed if I put his name on here XD.
> 
> This was inspired by my brother when I had a song stuck in my head, and I started singing ‘beauty and the beast’. Then my brother picked up my Gladio figurine and I was like ‘hey, I’m gonna make some weird fanart!’

Ignis Scientia as Snow White and Jasmine.

Gladiolus Amicitia as Belle and Cinderella.

Noctis Lucis Caelum as Aurora and Elsa.

Prompto Argentum as Anna and Ariel.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy to hear your thoughts, if you want to leave a comment!


End file.
